One's heart cannot be broken, but shattered
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: Discontinued... sorry!
1. Preface

_**`````Preface`````**_

Life in Suga Village hasn't been the same anymore....

_**Not after Pucca's 15th birthday.**_

Well, nobody really knows about what exactly happened that day. Her uncles are clueless, Ching and Abyo don't even know where Pucca is, and everybody else doesn't even really care.

Except for one ninja, the best of them all, Garu.

" May I serve you today sir?" Dada asked Garu. The famous Goh-Rong Chinese Palace wasn't very busy like always. I guess it's because the chefs are depressed like their little, fragile niece.

" Um, may I have some noodles?" Garu asked shakily.

" Oh, Garu, I'm sorry, but the chefs can't make any food... Would you like a drink instead?" Dada sighed, while holding his pen tightly.

" Ugh, fine, give me a soda, or whatever the hell is good at the moment," Garu sneered.

" Yes sir," Dada said, while trotting away, only to slip over a spill that nobody bothered to clean up. After a good five mintues, the waiter returned with a diet coke, and a napkin that was bloodied up.

Well, his face tells the whole reason about the napkin.

" Here you go Garu, one icy cold coke, with... nothing else," Dada winced in pain.

Then, as quickly, well slowly as he arrived, Dada limped away, leaving Garu to stab his drink with his sharp fork.

" Hey Garu, um, are you mad at your drink or something?" A voice called from behind.

Garu turned around slowly, and tried to smile, but frowned instead.

" No, I'm just bored," Garu sighed. His best friend, and wannabe ninja, Abyo, was holding Ching's waist loosely, and gave Garu a WTF? look.

" Hey, wait Garu have you seen Pucca lately? I've been calling her, but she never answered. Actually, her phone is off," Ching frowned.

Garu just cringed, and lowered his head in shame.

" Um, nah... I haven't since...."

" Her birthday," Abyo and Ching said in union.

" Yea.... Guys, it's my fault Pucca is so sad... or whatever," Garu sighed, almost about to cry.

" Huh? What you mean Gar?" Ching asked while sitting across from the depressed ninja, and her boyfriend joined.

" Please, start from the beginning," Abyo said while calling over another waiter to serve them some drinks.


	2. The Betrayal

_**`*~*~*~*~*~**__**Chapter 1~~*~*~*~*~**_

Note: I do not own pucca, i wish i did tho! and ty cuzzo 4 being the fer mhe!

Luv ya Masterdragoon!

_**Flashback **_

_**Pucca's P.O.V.**_

One wonderful sunny Sooga Village day, everybody was waiting for 8:00pm, aka Pucca's huge birthday party. Everybody was invited, even her closest enemies.

Such as Ring-Ring.

But, Pucca didn't care who came. All she wanted was Garu to kiss her at the party...

Although, it was only 11:40pm, Pucca was already fantasizing about that kiss. A kiss so delightful, so important, Pucca wanted to drool at the very moment....

"Pucca, Pucca, Pucca dance party yeah! Pu-" Pucca's annoying phone rang. Quickly she delved into her purse, that vibrated on her fluffy, pink-heart-covered bed.

" Hello?" She said calmly, although her heart was beating fast.

" Hey Pucca, are you ready for the day?" A sexy, deep voice asked.

Pucca almost fainted, and wanted to kill herself for forgetting.

How could she forget about her date??

" Oh, yeah, I'm getting dressed now Garu," She lied.

" Okay then, remember, I'll meet you at the noodle palace, and our day, er, afternoon begings there, okay?" Garu reminded.

" Yup," Pucca blushed. Even though Garu couldn't see her, he knew her round cheeks were red like apples.

" Okay, cya soon then, Pucca,"Garu said happily, then hung up, leaving Pucca sitting on her bed, with a huge grin on her cute face.

" Alrighty, time to find the right outfit," Pucca sighed, then went to her closet, and instantly began her search.

_**Garu's P.O.V**_

After hanging up with Pucca, Garu was also cheeky, and nervous. He was already ready, and from what Abyo told him about girls, Pucca would take forever to get dressed.

Especially with the make-up she would most likely put on...

So, Garu decided to take a nice run through the forest with his cat side-kick, Mio.

" Mio, come here. Let's take an energizing run," Garu called out. Instantly his ninja cat ran into his arms, and mewed adorably. Mio's eyes glanced down at the floor, and mewed awkwardly, almost as if laughter was taking place.

" Mio, please I'm embarrassed enough, so just ignore it okay?" Garu blushed annoyed.

" Mew," was the cat's reply.

In the forest, Mio ditched Garu and went fishing, or as Mio likes to call it, Fish Fighting. Garu didn't care really, and he ran around and around, hoping to find Tobe or Santa..

Anything that would make time pass by quickly.

So, he found a nice place to meditate. A beautiful oaisis, filled with flowers, a nice stream, and a good pile of rocks to rest on. Quietly, he relaxed himself on the pile, and began to hum a soothing toon to himself, and Garu instantly drifted into the spirit world.

_**Pucca's P.O.V**_

After hours of getting dressed, Pucca was finally ready to start her wonderful date with the love of her life. She only needed to apply a bit more masscarra to her face, and she was done!

Pucca looked at herself through her oval mirror, and boy, she looked very different.

her eyelashes were black, and curled up at the ends. She for once, left her hair out, and straightened it out, just the way Garu likes it. She wore a nice pink tank-top, with dark blue skinny jeans, with black wedged heels. Hence, to top it all off, she wore shiny silver jewelery, earrings, bangles, rings, chains, ( with a heart charm, and a picture of her and garu smiling cutely.) and even silver nailpolish! Pucca beamed with confidence that Garu would love the extra weight she put on... in those good places.

" Hmmm... I think this is good enough.." Pucca said to herself. She fixed her bra, just pushing it up some, so her boobs won't fall out it.

" Show time!" Pucca giggled. She grabbed her bag, her keys, and her shades, then sprinted out the door, to the stairs, and sat on the noodle palace steps, waiting for Garu to show up..

_**Garu's P.O.V.**_

Garu awoke to the tantalizing smell of expensive perfume, and yelped when a face was very close to his.

" What the!? Ring-Ring, why are you inside my personal space??" Garu coughed, trying to get the perfume out of his lungs.

" Oh Garu, I was walking by, getting ready to go home from swimming at the lake," Ring-Ring smiled mischieviously.

" Oh, um... I see," Garu stuttered. Ring-Ring, a sexy, rich bitch, was in _**his**_ face, flirting with him. Water from Ring-Ring's hair slipped down into her bikini top, and soaked her round plump boobs, causing Garu to drool uncontrollbly...

But he quickly shook his head, and became defensive again.

" Well, thank you for waking me up," Garu sneered. He looked at his watch, and gasped in shock. " Shit! It's already 3pm. sorry ring-Ring, but I gotta go," Garu got up, and began to walk away quickly, only to have Ring-Ring jerk him back.

" Oh, but Garuuuu, I wanna play with you a bit.... y'know, like, play play," Ring-Ring giggled. She slowly leaned in to kiss Garu's soflt lips, but Garu moved his head far enough to prevent her kiss. then he jerked his hand away, and gave Ring-Ring an annoyed look.

" Ring-Ring, I HAVE to leave! Pucca's waitin-"

" PUCCA? YOUR WATING YOUR TIME FOR PUCCA?????" Ring-Ring screamed, tears strolling down her face. " WHY DO YOU LIKE HER??? I'M RICH, SEXY, SWEET, BEAUTIFUL, CARING, JUST EVERYTHING THAT PUCCA IS, BUT 1000000000 TIMES BETTER!" Ring-Ring cried, and stompped away, leaving Garu feeling very guilty.

Ah, what the hell, he could at least walk her home.

" Ugh, Ring-Ring, I'm sorry... I'll walk you home if you'd like.." Garu sighed.

Un-surprisingly, Ring-Ring ran into Garu's arms, and smiled evily.

" Oh thank you Garycakes!" Ring-Ring laughed.

Then she pulled Garu into the direction towards her house, but little did Garu know, that sneaky bitch had a hell of alot of shit planned at her mansion.

_**Pucca's P.O.V**_

Silently, Pucca sat, and sat, and sat, until her butt hurt. She looked at the time from her phone, and it was already 6:54pm. The skies were already dark, and rain began to constantly fall, and fall and fall, until it poured.

" He'll be here, he promised..." Pucca thought sadly. Her brain said he would come, but her heart screamed HELL NO!

After it passed 7pm, Pucca began to cry on the steps, and her make-up ran down her face, causing odd patterns to cover her face. She wiped the tears away, and looked at the back of her hands. They were black, blue, pink, purple, just many colors.

Garu stood her up...

" Why... why did he do it??" Pucca cried, as she walked towards Ching's house. The rain got worse, and Pucca could barely see through the angry drops that fell. Without warning, Pucca tripped and fell over a big rock, that was unnoticeable from the rain. She winced in pain, but got up quickly, and heard giggles from above her. Pucca looked around, and moved her wet bangs from her eyes, and looked up at a window. It was raining hard, but she instantly knew who those giggles came from. Her eyes widened, and her fists closed tightly, and she gritted her teeth, until they bled.

Garu was in _**Ring-Ring's**_ house, getting sexually interactive with her!

" THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" Pucca screamed, and pushed open the doors, that were Ring-Ring's house doors....

_**~*~*~*~*~*~TO BE CONTINUED *`~*~*~*~**_


End file.
